1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for quickly starting up an image processing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus including a hibernation function for quick start-up has been put into practical use. The hibernation function refers to a function to store in a non-volatile memory, data stored in a volatile main memory before power of the image processing apparatus is turned off and to resume at the time of next power-on, an operation from a state immediately before power-off. By adopting this hibernation function, a time required for starting up an image processing apparatus when power is turned on can advantageously be shortened.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-146061 discloses an information processing apparatus and a method of starting up the same, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-146061 discloses acquisition of information on a mounted non-volatile memory device, measurement of performance of the non-volatile memory device, estimation of a resume time from hibernation using the non-volatile memory device based on the measured performance of the non-volatile memory device, and determination as to whether to use hibernation start-up at the time of next power-on based on the resume time.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-038545 discloses a hibernation control method, a hibernation control device, and an image processing apparatus. According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-038545, the image processing apparatus is provided with a print image compression part for compressing a print image, a print image extension part for performing corresponding extension processing, and a memory image storage control part for analyzing whether storage content stored in a main memory is processable by the print image compression part or not to form a compression method table. The memory image storage control part compresses a memory image while switching a CPU compression part and the print image compression part with reference to the compression method table and stores it in an HDD. A memory image recovery control part extends the information read from the HDD while switching a CPU extension part and the print image extension part in conformation to the CPU compression part and the print image compression part used in compression processing, and returns it to the main memory.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-038546 discloses a start-up control method, a start-up control device, and an image processing apparatus. According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-038546, a memory image storage control part stores initial start-up data showing storage content (memory image) in a main memory just after initial start-up according to a conventional procedure or swap data to a hard disc device in initial start-up processing in the hard disc device with the use of a hibernation function. A memory image recovery control part reads back the initial start-up data stored in the hard disc device to the main memory with the use of the hibernation function, thereby starting up the apparatus in the initial state.
In many cases, however, various hardware or software options are added to the image processing apparatus and setting of the hardware or the software is changed. When the setting of the hardware or the software is changed, data to be stored in a volatile main memory changes. Namely, start-up with the use of data that has previously been stored in a non-volatile memory cannot be made. In particular, in an example where a hardware configuration is changed such as addition of a memory while power is off or a software configuration is changed such as installation of a new application program, simply storing data in a volatile memory immediately before power-off cannot adapt to quick start-up.